It's inevitable to carry heavy objects in daily life, and most people would use trolleys for transporting heavy objects to achieve the purpose of transportation in a quick manner. But most trolleys have only transport function and can only be placed in the warehouse when not used. It would take a lot of space and lack of economic benefits as well.
China Patent No. CN103978998A disclosed a multi-purpose trolley which can realize the transformation from a trolley to a table. The disclosed trolley contains a panel, a U-shaped push rod and directional wheels, each of the directional wheels is installed at the bottom of the panel. The trolley performs its general purpose of transportation when the U-shaped push rod is installed on the panel, and the trolley forms a table when both sides of the panel were respectively installed with a U-shaped push rod and then inverted.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art, the table is supported against the ground by having the two U-shaped push rods and the two U-shaped push rods, the panel and the ground forms a mobile quadric linkage structure rather than a locked chain. Hence, the panel is supported in a very unstable manner and easily to be shaken so that the formed table in this case is easily dumped by external forces. In addition, only one U-shaped push rod is employed when the trolley is used to move heavy objects to the distant place and a table cannot be formed in this way. Therefore, if the user wants to transform the trolley into the table, the user must carry the second U-shaped push rod to achieve the purpose of forming a table. But the second U-shaped push rod is so cumbersome and would cause trouble during transport. Thus, the transformation of the disclosed trolley has the instability and inconvenience during application.
In addition, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,718, a device having function of hand truck and table is disclosed to have two wheels 9 and a toe plate 7 pivotally mounted at the bottom end of a frame 2. A support rod 5 is pivotally mounted on the frame 2 and a table 10 is arranged between the top end of the support rod 5 and the frame 2 so that the device can be transformed between an upright trolley and a dining table. However, the disclosed device is a two-wheeled trolley, and the trolley could not be put on the ground for stacking and transporting goods. Users can only use the small toe plate 7 to bear objects; hence, the number and volume of carried goods are limited and the transportation capability of the device is constrained. In addition, the toe plate 7 and the table 10 are two components which cannot be interchanged. The structure cannot be simplified and there is a need for improvement.
The inventor of the present invention has learned from this and conducted research to disclose a convertible vehicle having a transportation mode and a fixation mode.